Exobiology
Exobiology (also called astrobiology or xenobiology) was the biological science concerned with living alien organisms. Exobiology was also taught at Starfleet Academy. A biologist who specialized in the field of exobiology was referred to as an exobiologist, xenobiologist, or astrobiologist. The Boy Scouts awarded a merit badge for exobiology in the 22nd century. Malcolm Reed had earned this badge by 2151, while Jonathan Archer had not. ( ) Still, Archer had received exobiology training prior to his cy of in 2151, so he knew statistically only one of 43,000 planets supported intelligent life. ( ) According to a beginning course on the subject, Exobiology 101, it was taught that "Humans are carbon-based. Our immune system can't fight silicon." ( ) In 2154, Doctor Phlox was offered a position on at the IME as Director of Xenobiology, a position he ultimately turned down in order to stay aboard Enterprise. ( ) During the 's visit to planet Arret in 2268, Doctor Ann Mulhall from the ship's Astrobiology was "summoned" to join the landing party. Planet-side, Mulhall's role on the mission included, but was not limited to, taking tricorder readings of the underground complex's atmosphere and composition of the alloys used in its construction, as well as observing James T. Kirk's reaction of euphoria, when his body became inhabited by Sargon. She also expressed her professional opinion of the origins of mankind on Earth, explaining that "Our beliefs and our studies indicate that life on our planet, Earth, evolved independently." Later, Mulhall was willing to offer herself as a receptacle for Thalassa, justifying the opportunity with stating, "I'm a scientist. The opportunity is an extraordinary one for experimentation and observation." ( ) Data graduated from Starfleet Academy with honors in exobiology in 2345. ( ) Prior to becoming joined with in 2367, Jadzia Dax had earned Premier Distinctions in exobiology, zoology, astrophysics and exoarchaeology. ( ) In 2367, Wesley Crusher topped his class at Starfleet Academy in exobiology, but still struggled with Ancient Philosophies. ( ) Keiko O'Brien taught xenobiology in her classroom aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369 through the application of a module entitled "Comparative Xenobiology". ( ) In 2375, The Doctor wished to consult a database on exobiology when a cytoplasmic lifeform attached itself to B'Elanna Torres. He instead ended up creating a hologram of Crell Moset (Medical Consultant Program Beta one), a Cardassian exobiologist. ( ) Later that year, when The Doctor gave Qatai information on how to improve his shields, Qatai commented The Doctor seemed to know a little about everything including exobiology, medicine and shield harmonics. ( ) Related studies * Comparative xenobiology * Exobiology 101 * Handbook of Exobiology * Xenology Divisions * Astrobiology/Exobiology department ** Exobiology lab * Circle of Exobiology * Exobiology Research Division * Federation Council on Exobiology Appendices Background information In the retconned material of , Thomas Raymond was a professor of exobiology. In the remastered version he was a professor of exosociology. According to a deleted scene in , when Doctor Beverly Crusher inquired to Cara Hill about her husband Richard Hill, the confused Cara responded, "I am not married. I've never been married – except perhaps to exobiology." External link * de:Xenobiologie it:Esobiologia ja:宇宙生物学 nl:Xenobiologie Category:Starfleet Academy courses Category:Biology